Zaklęty dwór/I/X
Mieszkanie starego kozaka, Kostia Bulija, stało, jak już wiemy po części z toku opowiadania, tuż przy ogrodzie, o kilkanaście kroków w zatyle opuszczonego dworu. Był to dawny dom ogrodnika, okolony teraz starannie ociernionym płotem, który szczelnie zamykał podwórze przed wszelkim okiem ciekawym. Za szeroką, z chrustu uplecioną, zawsze zamkniętą bramą ujadało dwa ogromne, czarne jak węgiel brytany, których sam widok mógł już na zawsze odstraszyć natręta. Chata starego klucznika rozsiewała nie mniejszy postrach pomiędzy ludem zabobonnym, co sam Dwór Zaklęty. Długoletni sługa i towarzysz nieboszczyka starościca uchodził za jego przyjaciela i powiernika także i w pośmiertnym, zagrobowym życiu. Utrzymywano powszechnie, że nieboszczyk znosi się poufnie z klucznikiem swego osamotnionego dworu, ilekroć ukaże się z tamtego świata. A szczególna, Kost' Bulij, jakby sam umyślnie chciał podsycać to mniemanie, osłaniał się starannie mgłą jakiejś grubej tajemnicy i niezwyczajności. Zawsze ponury, zamyślony, unikał pilnie wszelkiego zetknięcia się z ludźmi, a mieszkając sam jeden jak palec tuż w pobliżu osławionego dworu, nigdy nie przepuścił nikogo za próg swej chaty. Toteż, choć co niedzielę, jak wszyscy inni ludzie, przychodził pilnie do cerkwi i na klęczkach modlił się przez całą prawie mszę świętą, ustaliło się powoli przekonanie między ludem, że Kost' Bulij za pośrednictwem swego nieboszczyka pana, jak niegdyś Twardowski, za życia zapisał się diabłowi i że jego tak troskliwie dobrane czarne psy, konie i krowy pochodziły wprost z piekła, stanowiły niejako czartowski zadatek na kupioną duszę. Przy takiej reputacji zagroda Kostia Bulija wyglądała prawie jeszcze pustszą i posępniejszą niż sam Dwór Zaklęty i niełatwo znalazłby się ktoś w okolicy, co by, nie mówiąc już w nocy, w jasny dzień śmiał zbliżyć się do niej. Wszakże w chwili kiedy idąc poniewolnie za biegiem wypadków bliższą i z nią musimy zabrać znajomość, nie zastajemy ją bynajmniej wewnątrz tak pustą i samotną, jak wyglądała w swej powierzchowności i jak by każdy sądził z jej reputacji. Jest już dobrze po północy, a na przestronnym ognisku wielkiej izby, nie różniącej się niczym od zwyczajnych naszych mieszkań chłopskich, płonie starannie podtrzymywany ogień i dość jasno oświeca przestrzeń. Wokoło długiego dębowego stołu, wsuniętego pomiędzy dwie drewniane ławy, siedzi rzędem wśród dymu fajek sześciu ludzi, różnych po większej części strojów i powierzchowności. Wszyscy popijają piwo z sporych kuflów glinianych i jakąś żywą, acz cichą toczą między sobą rozmowę. Na samym przedzie, niejako na pierwszym miejscu honorowym, siedzi żywo rozprawiając nasz dawny znajomy z ryczychowskiej karczmy, ów wędrowny maziarz, kum Dmytro. Wyrazista, gęstym podstrzyżonym zarostem okryta twarz jego — zaczerniona, jak wówczas, cała prawie lepkimi plamami mazi, które rozlały się gdzieś aż na czoło i znacznie już na skroniach siwiejące włosy. Obok niego po jednej stronie przysłuchuje się pilnie dwóch chłopów w zwykłych płótnianych kaftanach, po drugiej wsparło się o stół dwóch jakichś odmiennych strojem ludzi. W jednym z nich poznać na pierwszy rzut oka po minie gęstej i buńczucznej, po wąsie długim i zawiesistym, po kapocie szaraczkowej z potrzebami i niezbędnej wypchanej torbie borsuczej na plecach — szlachcica chodaczkowego w całej okazałości i wszelkimi wybitnymi znamionami charakterystycznymi. Drugi, w granatowej sukiennej, aż po kostki sięgającej kapocie, z wąsem krótko podstrzyżonym i czarnymi ofarbowanymi rękami, wygląda na małomieszczanina, garbarza z rzemiosła. Ostatnim w rzędzie jest chmurny i ponury jak zawsze gospodarz, Kost' Bulłj, klucznik Zaklętego Dworu. Siedzi milczący i nieruchomy jak z głazu i ciągle z szczególniejszym jakimś wyrazem wpatruje się w twarz maziarza. Kufel z piwem stoi przed nim nie tknięty, a fajka leży na boku nie nałożona. Maziarz prawi z cicha, ale z pewną uroczystą powagą i silnym naciskiem: — Wszystko musi udać się szczęśliwie, chybaby już Boga nie było na świecie! Jeśli nie sobie, to Jemu możemy zaufać ślepo. On najlepiej pokieruje naszymi krokami. — To największy mocarz! — ozwał się jeden z chłopów z tą patetyczną powagą, jaką lud nasz tak chętnie przybiera we wszystkich ważniejszych okazjach. Szlachcic chodaczkowy, pan Dominik Szczeczuga, herbu Zerwikaptur, z impetem podkręcił wąsa. — Niech tylko pięść nie zawiedzie — burknął z junackim ferworem — a kroćset diabłów, mospanie — dodał ciszej i zaciśniętym kułakiem młyńca wywinął w powietrzu. — Ja się tylko zdrady boję — szepnął garbarz, małomieszczanin z Starzelic, pan Jędrzej Juryk, człek, jak wskazywała fizjonomia, wielce przezorny i oględny. — Furda! — mruknął pan Szczeczuga — od czegóż olej we łbie, a konopie na zawołanie. Garbarz pokiwał głową niekoniecznie uspokojony. Maziarz wpadł na chwilę w głębokie zamyślenie. — Dobry panie Jędrzeju — przemówił naraz — niechaj każdy boi się tylko samego siebie, a pewno do zdrady nie przyjdzie. — Ba, ale bo widzicie, kumie Dmytrze — poderwał drugi z chłopów, znany nam Iwan Chudoba, wójt ryczychowskiej gromady, któregośmy niedawno u garbatego Organisty widzieli w towarzystwie maziarza — żeby tylko panowie nie skrewili — szepnął i zagiętym palcem zapukał w czoło. Maziarz skinął niechętnie ręką. — Bajecie jak we śnie, kumie Iwanie. Dowiodłem wam tyle razy, że my panów, a nie oni nas mają w kieszeni i kwita, a zresztą o tym potem... I nie troszcząc się o dalsze wątpliwości Iwana Chudoby, zwrócił się nagle do szlachcica chodaczkowego: — Mówicie tedy, panie Dominiku — rzekł z naciskiem — że zaścianek zawalicki nasz?... — Z kretesem! — A wy, Pańku Sołowiju — rzekł do siwowłosego towarzysza Iwana Chudoby, przysiężnego z Kniłowa — wasza gromada zaczyna coś miarkować... — Ja ręczę za nią, że będzie miała rozum — odparł zapytany. — Wiecie, ta bajka, coście to opowiadali ostatnim razem w karczmie, wszystkim pozawracała głowy. — Już to bogdaj was licho wzięło, kumie Dmytrze — podchwycił wesoło Szczegzuga — jakeście to ostatnią razą, podpiwszy sobie niby w karczmie, zaczęli drwić i szydzić ze szlachty, że stare szerpentyny poprzerabiali na noże do sprawiania wieprzów, jakeście zaczęli dowodzić, że szlachcic bez szabli i broni wygląda jak szewc bez szydła, a kowal bez młota, toć przebóg żywy, tak sobie wzięli do serca panowie bracia, że każdy ściągnął się do ostatniego i jaką taką szablinę albo fuzyjkę wyfrymarczył na pierwszym jarmarku. Maziarz uśmiechnął się z lekka. — Wasze miasteczko, panie Jędrzeju — rzekł zwrócony do garbarza — walne jak zawsze? — Można się śmiało spuścić na niego. Maziarz pochylił głowę na piersi, a po chwili podniósł się z swego siedzenia. — Nie mam wam już nic więcej powiedzieć... Pamiętajcie tylko na waszą przysięgę... — rzekł z silnym naciskiem — i postępujcie ściśle tak, jak wam zaleciłem, a dalszych rozkazów czekajcie ode mnie. — A wyż znowu odjeżdżacie? — zapytał Szczeczuga. — Odjadę przed świtem. — Ale na czas powrócicie? — wtrącił Sołowij. — Bez wątpienia. — Pozostaje nam się tylko pożegnać. — Zaraz — zawołał maziarz żywo — Kostiu, podaj mi pieniądze. Kost' wyszedł do drugiej izby, a za chwilkę powrócił z czterema sporymi workami w ręku. — Oto macie — rzekł maziarz — w każdym jest po 500 złotych reńskich cwancygierami. Uważajcie bacznie, aby zawsze dopiąć celu, a nie zwrócić uwagi... A teraz bywajcie zdrowi, wychodźcie po jednemu i zaraz z gościńca rozpierzchnijcie się na wszystkie strony. I to mówiąc chwycił zaraz najbliższego Szczeczugę za szyję, a potem uściskał i ucałował wszystkich kolejno. Kost' wyszedł na dwór, aby psom nakazać milczenie. W kilka chwil maziarz sam już pozostał w chacie. Usiadł na powrót na ławę i wsparł głowę na ramieniu. Widocznie dumał i rozmyślał nad czymś głęboko. Wtem na nowo rozwarły się drzwi wchodowe, a pan Dominik Szczeczuga wrócił z drogi. Wyglądał cokolwiek zakłopotany i niepewny siebie, ale nagle, jakby przemocą nabierając odwagi, przysunął się bliżej maziarza i rzekł cicho i tajemniczo: — Nie gniewajcie się, Dmytrze, ale nie mogłem odejść, nie zapytawszy się was w jednej jeszcze rzeczy. — Wiecie przecie, panie Dominiku, że rad odpowiadam na każde zapytanie. Pan Dominik musnął wąs i mrużąc oczy na poły dowcipnie, na poły domyślnie, zapytał po krótkiej chwili: — Kto wy jesteście, Dmytrze? Na wyrazistej, na pozór wszelkim wrażeniom nieprzystępnej twarzy maziarza poznać było lekkie pomieszanie. — Nie rozumiem was, panie Dominiku. Pan Dominik podniósł palec do góry i pokiwał figlarnie maziarzowi. — Wyście nie prosty chłop, Dmytrze? Dmytro z lekka ściągnął brew. — Niech mnie piorun trzaśnie — ciągnął dalej — ale wyście szlachcic, Dmytrze! Maziarz nie mógł lekkiego przytłumić uśmiechu. — Być może — szepnął. — Szlachcic! — krzyknął pan Szczeczuga z całego gardła i podskoczył w górę, jakby mu o połowę ubyło lat i ciężaru. — Pst... — upomniał maziarz i zmarszczył brwi. — Jakże honor pański — podchwytywał prędko stary szlachcic kładąc silny nacisk na ostatnie szczególnie słowo. Maziarz niechętnie wzruszył ramionami i odpowiedział dopiero po krótkiej chwili: — Przypomnijcie sobie, że kiedym zwierzał się wam po raz pierwszy, powiedziałem wyraźnie, że odpowiem na wszystkie zapytania co do rzeczy, na żadne co do osoby. Daliście słowo szlacheckie, że zastosujecie się do moich wymagań. — Prawda! — odpowiedział stary szlachcic i głowę z powagą pochylił na piersi. — Jużem cicho! Sza... pst, ani słowa! Ale szlachcic, szlachcic, niech mię piorun trzaśnie! Ho, ho... Człek ma instynkt szlachecki! I z prawdziwym uniesieniem rzucił się na szyję maziarza i uradowany, jakby go kto na sto koni wsadził, wybiegł z chaty. W kilka chwil po nim wrócił Kost' Bulij. Maziarz siedział na powrót pogrążony w myślach nad stołem. Kost' usunął się w kąt i z pewną religijną czcią spoglądał na swego gościa. Po chwili maziarz podniósł głowę w górę. — Jesteś już, Kostiu! Kost' wyprężył się jak żołnierz w szeregu. — Jestem, kumie! — odpowiedział. — Z Oparek nie dowiedziałeś się nic nowego?... — Wiem tylko, że pan jeździł wczoraj do Orkizowa. — I ciągle jesteś przekonany, że wówczas umyślnie podjechał pod parkan ogrodowy. — Przysiągłbym na to, kumie. — I widział ją? — Jak ona jego! — A ten obcy przybłęda bawi ciągle we dworze? — Ciągle i rozgospodarował się nawet na piękne. — To źle — mruknął z cicha maziarz. — Musisz się widzieć z nim, Kostiu. — Z tym przybłędą? — Nie, z nim samym. — Dobrze, kumie. — Powiesz mu wyraźnie, że nie szanować woli swego nieboszczyka dobrodzieja nie zgadza się po prostu z honorem i sumieniem uczciwego człowieka. — Uczynię, jak każesz. — Naprzód jednak z pierwszym brzaskiem dnia odwieziesz ją na powrót. — Mówiłeś mi już to, kumie. — A teraz pójdź i przyładuj mój wóz do podróży. Kost' wyszedł w milczeniu. Maziarz kilka razy przeszedł się po izbie. Potem przystąpił do przybitej do ściany półki, wziął małą łojową świecę do rąk i z cicha na palcach wszedł do drugiej izby. Stamtąd małe drzwiczki prowadziły na lewo. Maziarz odchylił je z cicha i wszedł do trzeciej, wąskiej i ciemnej izby, urządzonej jednak o wiele wytworniej niż reszta domu. Maziarz cichutko przysunął się do jednego kąta, gdzie wyzierało łóżko z białym jak śnieg posłaniem. Dopiero bliżej przysuwając świecę, można było śród śnieżnej bieli rozróżnić bielszą jeszcze niemal postać kobiecą. Leżała lekko osłoniona, w głębokim pogrążona śnie. Gdyby nie łagodny oddech, który z różanych powiewając ust kołysał cokolwiek rozpuszczone po obnażonej piersi pukle włosów, trudno by przyszło uwierzyć, że postać ta należy do istoty żyjącej. Wyglądała raczej na jakieś uciosane z marmuru arcydzieło mistrza, w tak cudowną harmonię spływały jej rysy, tak idealnie szlachetnym wyrazem tchnęła cała fizjonomia. Maziarz kilka chwil z niemym upodobaniem przyglądał się uśpionej dziewicy, a na surowej energicznej twarzy jego dziwne wybiło się rozczulenie. Zdawało się, że drżał cokolwiek i że łzy na gwałt cisnęły mu się do oczu. Nagle wstrząsł się, westchnął z głębi piersi i przychyliwszy się bliżej, złożył lekki, acz gorący pocałunek na czole dziewczęcia. Śpiąca uśmiechnęła się w śnie, jak gdyby ją właśnie w tej chwili jakieś przyjemne łudziło widzenie. Maziarz, obzierając się jeszcze raz jeden i drugi ku łóżku powrócił do pierwszej izby. Kost' Bulij czekał już gotowy na dalsze rozkazy. — Zaprzągłeś? — Wóz stoi już za bramą. Maziarz uderzył się po sporym trzosie, który go opasywał, jakby się go obawiał zgubić lub zapomnieć. — Pójdźmy więc — rzekł rzucając tęskne spojrzenie ku drzwiom drugiej izby. Obadwaj opuścili chatę i wyszli na gościniec. Maziarz u bramy popieścił się naprędce z brytanami, które wszelkimi starały się przymilić sposobami, a potem jeszcze raz obejrzał się za siebie, a po chwili stał już przy swym wózku jednokonnym. — I kiedyż was się znowu spodziewać, kumie? — zapytał Kost' nieśmiało. — Sam nie wiem, jak mi wypadnie... A zresztą — dodał z rezygnacją, wzruszając ramionami — któż wie, co się ze mną stać może. Kost' wzdrygnął się. — Nie zechcecie przecie nie widzieć jej więcej? — wyszeptał jakby z wyrzutem. Kum Dmytro westchnął. — Na wszystko się przygotowałem — mruknął po chwili. — Gdyby się wam jednak co złego przytrafiło, od kogóż się dowiemy? — Od księdza Wikowskiego. — A gdyby?... — wyszeptał ledwie zrozumiale stary kozak i głowę z jakąś trwogą tajemną pochylił na piersi, nie kończąc zapytania. — W takim razie wiesz już, jak sobie postąpić — odpowiedział maziarz z stanowczym naciskiem. — Nie zmieniacie w niczym waszej woli? — W niczym zgoła. Kost' chwycił go za kolana. — A więc bywajcie zdrowi, niech was Bóg prowadzi — wyszeptał z głębokim wzruszeniem. — Bądź zdrów, Kostiu — odpowiedział maziarz wzruszonym głosem i wyciągnął dłoń na pożegnanie. Kost' z uczuciem i uszanowaniem ucałował podaną rękę, a potem prędko obrócił się na bok, jakby swe gwałtowne chciał ukryć rozrzewnienie. Maziarz wskoczył na swój wózek i chwycił za batog. — Wracaj do chaty i pamiętaj dobrze o każdym poleceniu twego nieboszczyka starościca — zawołał jeszcze półgłosem na Kostia i zaciął konia. — Mego nieboszczyka starościca — wyszepnął stary kozak mechanicznie i w ciężkim zamyśleniu pokiwał głową. Wózek maziarza potoczył się tymczasem raźnie ku zakrętowi ulicy, który na publiczny prowadził gościniec. Kost' długo stał nieruchomy na miejscu, patrzył przed siebie, aż zupełnie ogłuchł turkot wozu. Potem powoli obrócił się ku bramie swej zagrody i znowu przystanął i w głębokie zapadł zamyślenie. — Jak to się wszystko skończy?! — szepnął po chwili i oczy wzniósł z wolna ku ponurym murom opuszczonego dworu. Nagle drgnął cały i wydał wykrzyk przestrachu czy zdziwienia. Z narożnych okien prawego skrzydła pałacu biło jasne na zewnątrz światło. Kost' stanął na chwilę jak wryty i przetarł skwapliwie oczy. Narożny pokój był widocznie oświetlony. — Ho! — wykrzyknął stary kozak i pięścią uderzył się w czoło. — W pokoju nieboszczyka starosty! — mruknął ciszej po chwili i wzdrygnął się cały. Nagle uderzył ręką po pęku kluczów, który zawsze wisiał u jego pasa, i co tchu popędził ku małej furtce, która z przeciwnej strony jego podwórza prowadziła do ogrodu. Furtka była otwarta na ścieżaj. Kost' cofnął się w tył i znowu uderzył się w czoło. — Co to znaczy? — mruknął przez zęby. Nie wahając się długo, wpadł do ogrodu, lecz zaledwie w kilku susach przebiegł szpalerową ulicę, co zamykała mu widok, zatrzymał się nagle na miejscu, bo w tej chwili zdawało mu się, że skrzypnęły drzwi wchodowe od dworu i jakiś śnieżny cień wsunął się do środka. Chwilkę stał jak wryty, ale wnet opamiętał się, jakby mu jakaś nagła myśl strzeliła do głowy. — Aha! — mruknął przez zęby. Ale podnosząc jednocześnie oczy do góry, do oświeconych okien dworu, ściągnął brwi i co tchu poskoczył ku nie przymkniętym drzwiom wchodowym... Zaklęty dwór 01 10